Talking in Your Sleep
by JackRabbit361
Summary: Lemon. KakaxOC. "Talking in your sleep is a very bad habit, as Mika will find out." Rated M cause it's a lemon, duh. Goes well with my fic, 'Sparks', but it's not necessary to enjoy it.


**M'kay, this lemon is completely random, cute and has that humor that is all too familiar from my style of writing. It involves Kakashi and Mika (my OC). It would be best to read their fic first, 'Sparks', but if you don't wanna then here's the situation in a nutshell. (So you understand, believe me its necessary)**

**Mika has the six-tails bijuu inside her. (Yes, that makes her a Jinchuuriki) Its name is Rokubi and its gift is electricity. Sometimes it gets out more than she would like… and I think that covers it.**

* * *

Talking in Your Sleep

The sound of her sleeping had to be one of his top five favorite sounds from her. It was rare actually for him to get to enjoy the sound, because nine times out of ten, he would fall asleep first. But that night he had come home late, she went to bed early and everything was falling into place nicely. But there wouldn't be a tale to tell if everything stayed that way.

"mmmm… " Mika purred in her sleep. "…yea." She smiled, completely lost in her dream.

Kakashi chuckled lightly to himself. _I wonder what's she dreaming about… maybe about last night or the morning before that. Hehe, oooh. Maybe about last Tuesday?_ The woman took a sharp intake of air and pulled the covers tightly around her as her body tensed. _Oh yeah, definitely last Tuesday._

He wanted a better view. Very delicately, he reached up and pulled a stray lock of blonde hair away from her face. Just as his rough hand brushed her skin, she softly called out in her sleep. "Ita…"

He froze and stared at her in disbelief. _…no. No she didn't. I must have misheard._ The man wearily leaned in closer to her face and with a soft peck on the cheek, induced another vocalization.

"Ah… Itachi." Another coy smile graced her lips in response.

Instantly, he sat up, glaring at the woman sleeping next to him. The emotions of inane jealously and pointless anger boiled inside of him. In short, 'wtf!', was what went through his mind. "Wake up." Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Hmm? Wha-what?" Mika squinted her eyes open and turned to look at her man. "What is it? What's with that face?" She reached out to touch his cheek, but he pushed her hand away. "God, what's wrong?" She rubbed her eye with the shunned appendage, wiping away the sleep.

"I don't know. Is there something you want to tell me?" His voice sounded rough and accusing.

The blue-eyed beauty straightened herself out and sat up in the bed. She blinked twice and turned to look him square in the eye. "I'm sorry, but you weren't there." Kakashi, shocked, opened both of his eyes together. "I wanted it, you weren't around so I…" She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"You had sex with that bastard just cause 'I wasn't around' and now you dream about it while you're in bed with me!" The words came tumbling out of his mouth with the last syllable turned barbed spike with the hurt tone of his voice.

Mika's jaw went slack as she tried to form the right words. "Wha…?" She shook her head back and forth. "I ate the last slice of lemon cake in the fridge. What the hell are you talking about?" He turned his head slightly to the side, still glaring at her. "Okay, seriously. Stop with the 'You're a Whore' look. It's pissing me off." She growled.

"You were dreaming of him. You said his name." The silver-haired man's eyes creased in exaggeration of the fact. "Ah… Itachi." He mimicked her voice, which only proved to push her over the edge.

"I wasn't dreaming of anything you jerk." She threw off the covers and got out of the bed, standing next to it instead.

_Hoho! But I sure as hell was! And oh god, was it a good dream!_

Kakashi caught the change of the expression of her face. It always seemed to instantly drift away when she heard the Rokubi talking to her. "What was it? What did it say?" He inquired. Mika only closed her eyes and let her head fall as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

_You son of a bitch. You made me talk in my sleep didn't you._

_Guilty as charged. Hehe, oh come on. If I had shared my dream with you, you wouldn't be in such a bitchy mood right now._

_Bastard, don't you know how horrible this looks. I don't dream of Itachi… you do! Fuck… Why can't you just keep your dreams to yourself entirely! I don't want to moan his name in my sleep!_

_It is your body. Why don't you just exude a smidgen more self-control and stop me?_

"Mika." Kakashi got up and walked and held her arms. "It was 'it' wasn't it?" Her face scrunched up in embarrassment, she nodded. "Oh."

After a few moments of regretted silence, he turned and walked away, toward the door to the bedroom. "Hey!" Mika crawled over the bed after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Let me talk to it." She stayed silent, not sure she wanted to acknowledge his request. "I'm serious, Sparky." He ran a hand through his silver hair and looked back at her as she knelt on the edge of the bed.

"It can hear you just fine with me in control." _It's bad enough it's caused this situation. I don't need any more problems._, Mika worried.

_IT has a fucking name! Use it! How would you like it if I just called you, Host? Or Whore?_

"Yea, but I can't hear it like you can." He elaborated. "I want to talk to it. Just the Rokubi and I. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." Her defensive wall crumbled upon catching sight of that crinkled eye smile.

The blonde crossed her arms in a huff. "Fifteen minutes." Her eyes still wanting to deny him his request.

"All I need is ten." He smiled, happy to get his way.

"Alright then, ten minutes and then I'm kicking and screaming my way back if I have to!" She threatened. Kakashi continued to stand there with a smile on his face, waiting for the change to happen. "…fuck", she sighed and let go.

"Well?" He took a step toward Mika's body.

She looked up at him, her eyes now the bone-chilling shade of onyx. "Well, what? You wanted to talk to me. So start fucking talking." The Rokubi leaned back on the bed, using its arms to keep itself propped up.

"Can Mika hear us too?" He asked hesitantly. What he was about to do, he didn't want Mika to take part in.

The Rokubi shot up off the bed and stood right in front of the silver-haired man, almost but not quite pressing itself against him. "Not that it fucking matters, but no. She's inside a cardboard box with sound-cancelling headphones on. Where else would she be? Besides, I thought you wanted to talk about Itachi, not Mika." The entity scoffed and turned away from him, making her way to the window.

His eyes followed her movements. _Nine more minutes…_ "So do you just love his memory so much that you can't forget about him or do you just spite my existence so much that you force yourself to cling to the past?"

"Hmmm?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm gonna go with the later." A fly buzzed around the windowsill. With a quick snap of her fingers, she zapped it dead.

"I guess I'll just have to change your opinion of me." From behind, Kakashi grabbed the wrist of the hand that killed the insect. "But we've got to hurry it up. We only have eight more minutes." His hot breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

"Mika will not be pleased, sweetie." The monster growled and attempted to reach back with her free hand only to have it caught and incapacitated behind her back.

With a stern grip he started leading her ahead of him, toward the bed. "I don't think you know Mika as well as I do."

One quick spin and release of her wrists had her land on her back among the covers. Before she could push herself away or jump back up, he was on top of her, pinning her arms down as much to maintain control as for his own safety. The Rokubi did the best it could to hide the utter shock of the scene unfolding. "You're bluffing." It spat the words out in his face in a last ditch effort to make him back off.

"Not bluffing." He kissed down her neck, pausing at all the right spots and sucking hard.

With each new kiss, the Rokubi breathed in sharply. Sure, it had been aware of what was happening all the other times Mika and he had had sex, but it wasn't the same. Now it was the conscious mind, directly connected to the body and every touch, every degree of heat that was generated between the two, sent it to new heights. "S-stop it." The Rokubi stuttered, not really meaning the words.

"Not going to stop." Kakashi's lips trailed back up to her mouth. He paused and waited for it to look at him. Slowly, her black eyes opened and stared, awestruck by the physical sensations his acts caused. "And I'm not Itachi." The angry expression on his face clashed with her blissful one. In that moment, he roughly took her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he released her arms and instead lifted her body, moving it closer to the center of the bed as he crawled forward.

She gasped when he finally let her break for air. All it could hear was its own panting before coming back down to realize that he wasn't taking the same break it was. Kakashi had kicked off his boxers and, in one deft movement, had removed Mika's undergarment as well. Her already short nightgown was forced further up as he spread her legs apart, not waiting for any form of consent. She arched her back in eager support, aiding him in sliding the nightgown over her head, leaving her completely exposed.

Her long legs wrapped around his lower half, desperately seeking the ultimate fulfillment. Who was he to deny it any longer? They only had six more minutes. Kakashi drove into her, muffling her reactionary moan with his mouth. Mika's arms reached up, holding on to him as they both adjusted. But he didn't have time to waste on such foolish things. He had to leave his mark in it's memory and that would require action.

Slowly, he began pumping into her. Each thrust earning a moan of 'oh' or 'ah'. Her eyes were shut tightly as her head rolled to the side. Her nails slid down his arms, leaving just the slightest raised scratch marks. "…f-faster." The Rokubi forced the word out of her breathless mouth. With a grunt of discomfort, he forced himself to slow down instead. She whimpered in a pathetic fashion. Then with her legs assisting her, she bucked upward, trying fruitlessly to make him obey her command.

He grabbed her jaw and neck with his right hand and forced her to face him. "Open your eyes." He ordered. However reluctantly, but not stalling for want of fruition, her eyes opened. The Rokubi's ebony orbs locked with Kakashi's mismatched eyes and were instantly doomed to forever relate unabated and unbridled passion with their holder. "Say my name." He pressed into her harder, but kept the slow rate.

She winced in pleasure, but bit her lip in defiance, not wanting to give him the pleasure in return. His grip still on her jaw, he pressed up suddenly, causing her to tear into her own lip. "Ah! ...fuck." It cursed as small drops of blood trickled into her mouth.

"Say it." He drove into her again with such force and yet such a slow and agonizing speed. It was starting to upset him. There was no way he could stay this slow for much longer. He had needs as well, but he had to prove was that he was more determined than it was.

The Rokubi sucked on its lip to stop the bleeding, but couldn't take it anymore and snapped first. With a defeated whimper, her mouth opened and she whispered, "Kakashi."

The man slightly picked up his speed, but only slightly. The instant surge of confidence from this victory helped his stamina. "Again."

Her top lip curled up in disgust, but the rewards were worth it. "Kakashi.", she whispered again. And again his speed and power increased. "Oooh, god!" With another deep intake of air, she cried out, "Kakashi! Oh god damn it! Faster, harder, no…" She fell into a moan.

"No?" He taunted her.

"NO!" The Rokubi pleaded, scared now that he might just have the ability to stop.

"Then, yes?" Kakashi's deep voice purred in her ear as he thrust into her at a rapid and forceful pace. His own grunting was now as loud and needy as her moaning pleas.

"YES! Fuck! YES!" She felt her climax coming, her back arching and her muscles tightening with an unimaginable strength. "Ah, Kakashi!" The once resistant consciousness cried out at the sudden burst that temporarily left her dazed.

After a half-dozen more thrusts, he came as well. And with a confident, however glazed, expression, he pulled out and fell down next to her still panting body. "Hehe, thirty seconds." The triumphant man gloated.

The Rokubi's eyes shifted to glare at him. "Fuck you." It growled angrily, but still couldn't bring itself to move in its post orgasmic state.

"That I did." Kakashi chuckled. "That I did." _Any second now…_ He looked over at Mika's body and smiled widely as he noticed the return of her sparkling, crystal blue eyes.

Her face scrunched in a show of disorientation as she slowly became aware of her physical self again. Mika looked down at herself and instantly noticed that fact that she was naked. "What?" She used her arms to pull herself sitting up, leaning against the headboard. "Why am I naked?" Her eyes drifted over to Kakashi. "Why are you naked?" He only blinked back at her questioning face. Quickly, she bent forward and pulled a sheet over herself and, inadvertently, over her lover as well.

_W-why am I naked? This… no. Just, no. Ugh!_ _What did you do!!!_

_I didn't do shit! So don't you dare fucking accuse me anything!_

Mika, with apprehensive eyes still glazed with euphoria, glanced down at Kakashi. "Did you have sex with me?" She asked hesitantly; already knowing the answer but not wanting the complete violation to be true.

"No. I didn't." He lay contently with his arms behind his head.

The blonde stared at him in confusion, quite certain of what she felt between her legs. Then the technicality that he was playing off of, struck her. "Did you have sex with the Rokubi?" His natural eye looked over at her as a slight blush arose on his exposed cheeks. "Oh my God!" Mika rolled forward, clutching her sides. "You're sick!" She turned to accuse him. "You sick pervert! There's something seriously wrong with you!"

"Oh, calm down. Quit overreacting." He sat up next to her and rubbed her back in a comforting motion. "It's okay."

"It's okay?" She recoiled from his touch. "It was ten fucking minutes! I was gone for ten minutes!"

Kakashi's eye squinted with his smile. "I can work fast when I need to. I just like taking my time when I'm with you, Sparky." He nudged her in the arm. "Speaking of…"

"What?! No! Fuck no! Get away from me, pervert!" Mika pushed him away from her. "Get out of my bed right now!"

_Ha Ha! Victory, Mother-fucker!_

"And you!" She looked off to the side as she vocally scolded the Rokubi in her mind. "I have had it up to here with your fucking bullshit!"

_Ooooh! I'm shaking in my wee-little boots. Ha! You can't do shit to me._

Mika nodded and smirked evilly. "Is that so? Well, I guess I ought to let you know, that I'll be going on a diet effective immediately. I won't be eating anything but fruits, vegetables and water for the next six months."

_............YOU BITCH! I NEED MEAT TO SURVIVE!_

"Yea? And I need to not wake up violated by anything! But we don't always get what we want, do we?" Mika turned back to her left. Kakashi was still sitting next to her, staring as she held her seemingly one-sided conversation. "What are you still doing here?"

"You weren't serious, were you?" He tried to look at her with puppy dog eyes… only, he had but one eye showing.

The blue-eyed woman shook her head in disgust. "Get. The. Fuck. Out." The rage behind her eyes was dead serious. Her arm stuck out, pointing him in the direction of the living room couch.

With a dejected pout, he crawled out of bed and picked up his boxers, managing at least to put them back on before Mika hurled his pillow at his head. She again shook her arm and with a stern look, forced him out of the room.

"Ugh, god…" She pulled the blankets around herself, creating her own secure little cocoon of cotton and goose down. "…so fucking perverted." Mika mumbled with a slight blush across her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hmmm… it really wasn't a lemon with Mika was it? I added an aftermath because so many lemons just end with 'they fell asleep in each other's arms' or 'they continued to fuck all night long' and with Mika, in this situation, that would be total bullshit. It's my first real attempt at a lemon so, be gentle but honest with the review.**


End file.
